Something That Doesn't Boil, Doesn't Rot
by broodyleytons
Summary: Mac gives her two cents on the Pizeronica relationship. Mac/Dick with mentions of LoVe


**Title**: Something That Doesn't Boil Doesn't Rot

**Author**: broodyleytons

**Characters**: Mac and Veronica (a little bit of Dick); _mentions of Piz, Logan and Max_

**Summary**: Basically Mac talks to Veronica about her relationship with Piz and how it isn't meant to be.

**Word** **Count**: 699

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers**/**Warnings**: None really.

**Disclaimer**: Nada, zilch, nothing. If I did there would have been more Veronica Mars; plain and simple. Oh and Mac would have never dated Max.

**A/N**: So I originally started this oneshot with Soffy (adja) and Katherine over on LJ, but they both got carried up in school and life. So did I but I had time this weekend so I finished it.

Mac dug her spoon into her ice cream and brought it to her mouth as she stared at Veronica who was doing the same. Sweet Home Alabama was playing on the television screen and that meant something even if Veronica didn't say it.

"What?"

Mac refocused on her friend's face. "What?"

"No I asked you that. Why are you staring at me?" Veronica sat her ice cream on the coffee table. "What's up?"

Mac hesitated but sat her ice cream down as well and sat up. "Okay, try to not hate me and listen with open ears."

"Why?" Veronica stared at Mac, raising an eyebrow slightly nervous.

"Because it's Mac, me your friend. The one who has been with you through everything." Mac raised an eyebrow and waited for Veronica to nod.

"Okay, preach mama," Veronica sat back in her seat, preparing herself for whatever Mac was going to say to her.

Mac took a deep breath and sat Indian style across from Veronica. "Okay, Idon'tthinkyouandPizaremeantforeachother." Mac rushed out.

"Whoa, slow the mouth down Mac, did you say I am not meant to be with Piz?" She stared down at Mac.

Mac swallowed and nodded. "Um yeah, I did."

"What are you trying to say Mac? That I should break up with him because you don't think we are meant to be together? You know, not everyone needs to be meant for the other to be together Mac." Veronica reached for her ice cream.

"I'm not saying you should break up with him it's just I think you are in a relationship with him for the wrong reasons." Mac shrugged, inwardly hoping Veronica wasn't completely pissed at her for saying it.

"Something that never boils never rots. No roller coasters, but no nausea." Veronica just shrugged and got up to throw her ice cream away.

When Mac thought Veronica was out of hearing distance she mumbled, "I like it better when it's hot and spicy…" She flicked through the channels on the TV.

Veronica didn't stop the smile tugging at her lips as she rejoined Mac on the couch and setting a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "I didn't know Max was that much of a rollercoaster himself…"

Mac just bit her bottom lip and kept grinning like a fool before her phone started ringing. "Hello? What? Oh my god dorkwad just come inside." She giggled which Veronica couldn't remember the last time (or anytime at all) Mac giggled.

Veronica kept her eyes on her as she walked to the front door to her house, cell phone still attached to her ear.

"Seriously?" Mac raised an eyebrow and moved to the side slightly to allow the company inside.

"If it is Max tell him he is not allowed, girl's night tonight, no men." Veronica said and then tilted her head to the side in confusion when it was not Max, but Dick Casablancas that walked in. "Mac, what is this about, I said no men?" She raised an eyebrow.

Dick stuck his tongue out and then kissed Mac's temple and whispered something about being in her room which in turn made Veronica's eyebrow go even higher than it already had gone.

Then she realized she had no right to judge so she just stood and grabbed her purse and smiled. "The hot and spicy rollercoaster, huh?" She pointed down the hall, meaning Dick.

Mac just smiled shyly and nodded. "Yep,"

"So it really is better that way?" Veronica asked as she headed towards the door.

"Mhm, I think it is and I know you agree; you're just hiding from the truth Veronica Mars. Which, by the way, I find extremely ironic seeing how your job is all about finding out the truth." She smirked and opened the screen door for Veronica.

"Maybe I am just not ready for that kind of truth right now, I have all my life for that truth, right now I just want the blindfold." Veronica gave a sad smile but Mac knew she would be thinking about it all the way home.

"Blindfolds can be fun." Mac winked and then watched as Veronica got into her car and drove off.

**the end.**


End file.
